De notitas y pergaminos encantados
by Druida
Summary: Harry tenía un problema, y uno bien gordo. Era insoportable, resabiado, vanidoso, rubio y más molesto que un grano en el culo. Y le encantaba. Drarry.


**Resumen**: Harry tenía un problema, y uno bien gordo. Era insoportable, resabiado, vanidoso, rubio y más molesto que un grano en el culo. Y le encantaba.

**Advertencias**: Slash, EWE?, One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la JotaKá. Una idea original de Maia Sharairam, a mi jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así.

**Notas**: Gracias por su ayuda y beteo a **Maia Sharairam** y a** Lilith Evans Black**. Niñas, para mi siempre seréis la Sra. Tenebrosa y Pícara.

* * *

**De notitas y pergaminos encantados**

Harry tenía un problema, y uno bien gordo. Era insoportable, resabiado, vanidoso, rubio y más molesto que un grano en el culo. Y, lo peor de todo, era que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía: pálido y extremadamente delgado, manchado de hollín y con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto, buscando a su salvador.

Y, sencillamente, aquello no podía ser: Malfoy no podía quitarle el sueño. O, por lo menos, no de esa forma. No era justo. Después de todo lo que había sufrido el año anterior cualquiera decía que se merecía algo mejor y un poco de descanso.

Le había costado todo el verano aceptarlo, aceptar que en parte había acudido a su juicio porque le aterraba la idea de que acabara en prisión. Había sido fácil decir que tenía una deuda de vida con Narcissa Malfoy, pero allí había más. Algo más.

Y no había mejorado nada al comenzar el curso. Nada más verle, a Harry se le había quedado la boca seca: tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto y un porte taciturno, que le daba cierto aire misterioso. Y, para rematarlo, no había sido el imbécil de siempre. Cuando le había visto se había limitado a saludarle con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Y no había dicho nada hiriente a Ron o a Hermione.

A pesar de todo, intentaba ignorarlo la mayoría del tiempo. Por supuesto, había casos inevitables: cuando pasaba por delante rodeado por su panda o cuando se sentaba delante de él en algunas clases, como en pociones. Por lo tanto, sabía muchísimas cosas sobre Malfoy. Que no le estaba yendo especialmente bien en la escuela, que había un grupo de estudiante de quinto que habían decidido hacerle la vida imposible, que este año probablemente no se presentara a las pruebas de Quidditch o que su relación con Pansy Parkinson no estaba en su mejor momento.

- ¡Harry!- cuchicheó Hermione al otro lado de la mesa, golpeándolo ligeramente con el brazo.

- ¿Qué?- Harry giró la cabeza distraído. No sabía si retomar sus estudios había sido la mejor idea del mundo, pero lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que sacarse los EXTASIS si quería entrar en el programa de aurores. El problema era que se aburría muchísimo. Uno simplemente no podía matar a Voldemort y volver a la escuela como si nada.

Y menos prestar atención a la voz monótona de Slughorn cuando tenía una vista tan exquisita justo a unos metros de él. La línea de su cuello, su perfil afilado... Harry tragó saliva avergonzado, intentando devolver su atención a la clase.

Realmente no sabía si quería algo con Malfoy o no, aunque ese algo fuera únicamente físico. A favor tenía aquella sonrisa (que Harry se moría por volver a ver, tan diferente a la socarrona que solía utilizar cuando se enfrentaban) y el aire misterioso (que lo hacía parecer mucho más sexy). En contra su carácter. Era un racista vanidoso, tramposo y hetero que se había dedicado a convertir su adolescencia en un infierno (o que, por lo menos, lo había intentado).

Y aquella era una gran contra.

- Ey, ¡mira!- Ron, que encontraba tan divertido como él volver al colegio, le señaló hacia delante. Por un momento, Harry temió que le hubieran descubierto. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Ron no le estaba indicando que mirara a Malfoy, sino más bien a Parkinson.

- ¡Ron, no seas cotilla!- le riñó Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ron, obediente, volvió su atención a la clase. Pero Harry no lo hizo. Parkinson estaba más separada de lo normal de Malfoy y temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera sollozando o conteniendo el llanto. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese estado prestando tanta atención a Malfoy y tan poca a ella?

¿Acaso...? Saboreó la idea durante un par de segundos. ¿Malfoy y la horrible Pansy Parkinson habrían roto? No sabía si quería algo con Malfoy, pero no pensaba rendirse antes de haberlo intentado. Y ahora estaba libre.

Igualmente, se dijo apesadumbrado, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a acercarse y pedirle una cita? La simple idea le parecía estúpida y muy arriesgada (sobretodo para su orgullo). ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por dios, se trataba de Malfoy. De Malfoy y de él, en cualquier caso, una combinación que nunca salía bien.

Garabateó sin mucho entusiasmo el pergamino, algo frustrado. Frunció el ceño y miró la pluma con curiosidad. Podría ser una buena forma de... sondearlo. Pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? Un "Hola, soy Potter. Me gustas, ¿quedamos?" podría tener un desenlace tan fatal como decírselo a la cara. Escribió un par de frases y, al final, escogió la que más le gustaba. Sin mucho cuidado, desgarró el trozo de pergamino que contenía la solitaria frase ("Te veo, ¿me ves tú a mi?") y dobló la nota. Después escribió en el reverso "Draco". Con disimulo, hizo que el mensaje levitara y se colara dentro de su mochila.

- Nos vemos el jueves que viene- terminó Slughorn con la clase del día. Malfoy recogió rápidamente sus cosas.

En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Mierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer si le descubrían? Se moriría de vergüenza.

- ¡Accio nota!

Nada. ¡Joder!

* * *

Harry salió nervioso de clase de pociones, seguido por Hermione y Ron. Quizá, se dijo, no lo vería. Al fin y al cabo, era un trozo de pergamino redoblado en una mochila. Acabaría en el fondo, olvidado. Seguro.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione cuando empezaron a subir por las escaleras de la entrada hacia el aula de Encantamientos, con preocupación-. Estabas muy distraído. Si quieres sacar las notas necesarias para ser auror deberías tomarte más en serio las clases.

-Déjalo, Hermione. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho el año pasado, este curso es un mero trámite- replicó Ron con cansancio-. Nadie se atreverá a decirle al Elegido que sus notas no son suficientemente buenas como para ser auror.

Harry gruñó, incómodo, mientras Hermione se escandalizaba. Harry no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera cierto, pero si fuera así sería todo un alivio. Tener que sacar cinco "superas las expectativas" era una gran presión.

- ¡Paso!- un chico de Gryffindor, un par de cursos por debajo de ellos, se abrió camino entre ellos, empujando a Hermione en el camino. Detrás de él salieron otros dos, corriendo como locos.

- ¡Tened cuidado por dónde vais!- riñó Ron, mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a su novia. Harry tenía bastante claro que si no les había quitado puntos ya era porque eran de Gryffindor-. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió y continuó andando, pero se quedó parada cuando llegó al tercer piso: - Esos idiotas- murmuró negando levemente la cabeza, con desaprobación.

Ron y Harry la alcanzaron en dos zancadas. Ron ahogó una leve risotada y Harry hizo una mueca. Draco Malfoy estaba en el centro de un corro de mirones, mojado de pies a cabeza, ruborizado y recogiendo sus bártulos, que habían sido esparcidos por el suelo, con gestos brusco. Daphne Greengrass, una chica de su año, le ayudaba.

- Vamos- ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia la clase. Ron la siguió obediente, no sin antes echarle una última mirada burlona a Malfoy.

Harry, sin embargo, se quedó allí parado. Una parte de él lo lamentaba por Malfoy, nadie se merecía ser tratado así; la otra, se alegraba. Todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado a pulso.

Entrecerró los ojos, observador: la nota tenía que estar por allí. Todavía debería, tenía que estar allí, podría librarse de todo, ¡que suerte había tenido! Sin dudarlo un instante, buscó con la mirada la dichosa nota. En mala hora la había escrito.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla: un trozo de pergamino doblado entre dos libros. Dos libros que estaban justo a los pies de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo demonios la iba a recuperar? Aunque simplemente la hiciera levitar... Joder, la gente lo vería. Había demasiada gente.

- ¡Harry!- le apremió Hermione, impaciente, desde el aula de encantamientos. Harry dio un respingo y la miró con culpabilidad antes de seguirla. Solo esperaba que Malfoy no la viera.

* * *

La nota no decía nada realmente importante, se dijo Harry mordiéndose distraidamente una uña. Era una frase simple, ¡una metáfora! No decía absolutamente nada. Además, Malfoy tampoco podía reconocer su letra, ¿verdad?

Desde que había entrado, Harry se había dado cuenta que llevaba la nota en la mano. Y, desde que había entrado, Harry se había sentido mareado a la vez que nervioso y no había podido apartar sus ojos de él. Le miraba de reojo, desde su asiento. No la había abierto de inmediato: se había sentado dignamente un par de filas por detrás de Harry, intentando mantener la compostura (aunque era difícil chorreando agua) y había sacado el material que necesitaba para la clase. Después de media hora de tomar apuntes concienzudamente, cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba mirando, la abrió con curiosidad.

Harry dejó de respirar durante un par de segundos, nervioso. Malfoy leyó la carta. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y la boca torcida. Giró la nota, como esperando algo más. Harry suspiró aliviado. No pasaba nada, no decía nada comprometedor. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nervioso? Era una chiquillada, una tontería. Seguro que ni lo había entendido.

Aún así, tampoco fue una buena clase de encantamientos. Apenas prestó atención a las palabras del pequeño profesor Flitwick ni a las miradas de reprobación de Hermione. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy y tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en su reacción. Lo primero que había hecho era cuchichear con Pansy Parkinson, sentada enfrente de él. Ella había respondido de malas maneras y se había girado, molesta. Después había mirado, escudriñado, al resto de la clase.

Harry no volvió a atreverse a mirarlo. Temía que, si lo hiciera, descubriera que había sido él quién había escrito la nota.

* * *

- Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo de manera más brusca de la que tenía en mente aquella noche.

Ella levantó la vista de su libro, junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común, y le miró con curiosidad. Palmeó amablemente el sofá para invitarlo a sentarse junto a ella.

- Verás- Harry miró por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que Ron estaba lejos y no podía escucharle. No es que fuera a confesarde golpe que le gustaba Malfoy, solo que no quería tener que ver su reacción al decirle que había alguien. De los dos, era a él al que más le había dolido que lo suyo con Ginny no cuajara-. Es que- se mordió distraídamente el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás-... Me gusta alguien.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. Cerró el libro, marcando con un dedo por donde iba, invitándolo a continuar.

- Bueno... El caso es que nunca hemos hablado demasiado- Hermione asintió, compresiva. Harry nunca había hablado con muchas chicas, su círculo se reducía al equipo de Quidditch y al Ejército de Dumbledore-. Y... le he mandado una nota y...

- Y no sabes si has hecho bien, ¿verdad?- Hermione mueve la cabeza levemente, mientras suspiró-. A las chicas nos encantan esas cosas.

Harry evitó hacer una mueca y suspiró: - El problema es que no sé si quiero algo... o no.

- Bueno, que te saliera mal con Cho y con Ginny no significa que siempre te vaya a ir siempre mal, ¿no?- le intentó animar, mirando a su alrededor. Intentando adivinar quién.

- No... No es eso. Es que... es Slytherin.

Hermione arrugó el ceño y abrió la boca levemente, incrédula: - Por favor, Harry, dime que no es Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Menos mal- suspiró quitándose el pelo de la cara-. Te quiero mucho, pero me preocuparía que, de entre toda la gente, me dijeras que te gusta esa. Sería... raro.

Harry ahogó una risa histérica. No, claro que no le gustaba Pansy Parkinson. Era como mil veces peor, era Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y si meto la pata?- preguntó Harry decaído-. ¿Si me rechaza, si se burla de mi, si...? Ni siquiera sé si...

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione acariciándole el antebrazo-. Eres un buen chico, guapo e inteligente. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría!- bajó la voz considerablemente-. Ni siquiera una Slytherin. Sé valiente- apretó un poco su mano y añadió, mirando a Ron-, te aseguro que merece la pena.

Harry asintió. Ser valiente por Malfoy, ¿quién se lo iba a decir?

- Mañana le mandaré otra nota- decidió-. Gracias.

- ¿No vas a decirme quién es?

Harry simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Harry tenía unas ojeras horrorosas. Apenas había podido pegar ojo: se había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, pensando en la dichosa carta. ¿Qué le iba a escribir? No quería desvelarse tan pronto, desde luego, pero tenía que ser algo más claro que un "Te veo, ¿me ves tú a mi?". A las tres se había dado por vencido.

Como había hecho el año anterior para asegurarse de que Ginny estaba bien, había cogido el Mapa del Merodeado, lo había abierto y había buscado entre las mazmorras el diminuto nombre Draco Malfoy. De vez en cuando, su etiqueta se giraba y las letras que componían sus nombre se recolocaban.

Y Harry no había podido evitar imaginárselo. Tumbado en la cama, con el dosel entreabierto y los rayos de la luna acariciándole su piel pálida. Desarropado, con el cabello desordenado y la boca entreabierta, respirando lentamente. Deliciosamente. Pidiendo ser besado.

Haber abierto el Mapa del Merodeador no había sido exactamente una buena idea. No había podido quitarse aquella imagen de la retina. Y había sido una larga noche, ¡joder! Y lo peor es que aún no sabía qué le iba a escribir. Tenía todo el día para decidirlo, puesto que Malfoy iba a todas sus clases, y con la ayuda de la magia no sería difícil hacer que le llegara la nota.

Cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo que escribirle estaban ya en su última hora de clases. Era martes y tenían clase doble de transformaciones. Había oído que Malfoy no había continuado como buscador el año anterior y que era probable que este año no hiciera las pruebas. Además, sabía que Malfoy adoraba volar y que era un presumido.

En un trozo de pergamino escribió "¿Vas a hacer las pruebas este año? Me gusta verte volar" y, como había hecho la primera vez, escribió en el dorso "Draco".

Cerró la nota con la sensación de que estaba diciendo una gran mentira. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en como volaba Malfoy, pero una parte de él quería tener la oportunidad de observarlo sobre una escoba. La otra, estaba seguro de que apreciaría el elogio: Malfoy siempre se había vanagloriado de lo bien que se le daba.

Con un simple movimiento de varita hizo aparecer la nota un par de pupitres por detrás, donde estaba sentado Malfoy. Hermione le miró con curiosidad y él simplemente se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer inocente, mientras la escondía.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione levantó la vista y echó un rápido vistazo al aula. Negó levemente con la cabeza y siguió tomando apuntes.

Harry comprobó por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Malfoy. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza, por si sospechaba algo, pero aún así pudo ver como abrió los ojos de par en par cuando recibió la nota sobre su pupitre, como miró a ambos lados y cómo la abrió con expresión ceñuda.

Malfoy, ligeramente ruborizado, se pasó una mano por su pelo repeinado y sonrió.

* * *

La primera semana de noviembre antes de lo que se había esperado Harry, anunciada por lluvias y mal tiempo. Y, por el clásico Gryffindor-Slytherin que tendría lugar al día siguiente. El tiempo se le había pasado volando desde que había mandado la primera nota, pero aún no se había atrevido a confesar que el destinatario era Malfoy. O que era él quién le mandaba aquellas notitas. Aún así estaba muy contento del resultado que estaba teniendo.

Malfoy no solo había vuelto a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch sino que también parecía estarle yendo mejor en la escuela. Estaba visualmente más animado y, de no ser por aquel grupo de quinto que se dedicaba a hacerle jugarretas, se podría decir que todo le iba bien. Y la guinda del pastel era que Parkinson no se había vuelto a acercar a él.

Si no fuera porque cada dos por tres tenían que hacer largas redacciones para las diferentes asignaturas, todo habría sido perfecto. Harry, que llevaba toda la semana acostándose especialmente tarde, se dejó caer cansado en el sofá de la Sala Común. Ni siquiera se movió cuando oyó como se habría el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Aún sigues por aquí?- preguntó la voz curiosa de Hermione.

- ¿A estas horas vuelves de la biblioteca?- replicó incorporándose un poco. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- No sé cómo Ron y tú podéis estar tan tranquilos- fue su única respuesta, mientras le arrebataba su redacción-. Aún te queda mucho- informó al comprobar la longitud de la misma.

- Ya... bueno, no estoy muy inspirado.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en ella?- Harry se ruborizó y apartó la mirada-. Harry, si tanto te gusta deberías decirle quién eres. Así lo único que consigues es desvelarte para nada.

Algo en su cabeza le dio la razón, aún así veía más desventajas que ventajas en confesarlo, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Anda, toma- Hermione sacó de su mochila un par de pergaminos. Uno estaba enrrollado con un lazo rojo, el otro con uno verde-. He usado el hechizo proteico... Pensé que quizá querías que tu enamorada te respondiera, por variar. El verde es el original, el que le tienes que dar.

Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias- ella sonrió y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a subir a los dormitorios-. Y... - se giró, con curiosidad-. Y bueno, en realidad no es ella. Es él- añadió de sopetón.

- Oh- Harry la miró pensando en qué reacción podría tener. Se había planteado muchas veces en decírselo pero no se había acabado de atrever a hacerlo. ¿Se enfadaría? Sabía que los magos tenían pocos prejuicios de ese estilo, pero Hermione era hija de muggles y ellos, definitivamente, sí que los tenían-. Vaya... entonces- parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró-. Harry, podías haberlo dicho antes. Me siento como una estúpida.

- Ya, bueno...

Sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso de buenas noches: - Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry salió de la Sala Común cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Había decidido mandarle el pergamino de Hermione aquella misma noche, con una pequeña nota. En realidad, era la nota más larga que le había escrito hasta el momento.

"Draco. Te mando un pergamino. Está encantado con el hechizo proteico, cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo solo tienes que escribir en él lo que quieras y así yo podré leerlo. Estaré viéndote mañana, buena suerte".

Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que Malfoy tenía pocas posibilidades de ganarle (era bueno, pero no tanto), quería animarle a jugar lo mejor posible.

* * *

Ginny le había echado la mayor bronca de todos los tiempos cuando descubrió que había salido aquella madrugada, pero a Harry poco le podía importar. Cuando salieron al campo y se lo encontró cara a cara se dio cuenta de que habría valido la pena cualquier regañina. Sonreía como un imbécil y miraba a las gradas, nervioso. Harry se preguntó, con un extraño revolotear en su estómago, si estaría buscándolo a él.

- Daos la mano, capitanes- ordenó la señora Hooch.

Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos antes de que todos se montaran en sus escobas y se elevaran en el aire. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un gran partido.

* * *

Malfoy era un tramposo. Harry lo había sabido antes y lo sabía ahora, pero no por ello dejaba de molestarle. Pensaba que había cambiado, realmente lo pensaba. No molestaba a la gente y siempre parecía tan contento que... Joder, se había había creído su propio cuento de hadas.

Habían perdido el partido de una manera desastrosa. Había estado a punto de coger la maldita snitch, ¡había notado el aletear en sus manos! Y entonces había oído un murmullo en todo el estadio, diferente de los vítores normales. La voz del comentarista, que parecía lejana y olvidada, estaba hablando de él: "¿Qué demonios hace Malfoy? Como no tenga cuidado va a comprobar que el suelo no es un amante cariñoso".

Harry había parado de golpe la escoba y se había girado sobre sí mismo. Malfoy estaba al otro lado del estadio, únicamente sujetado con una mano en su escoba. Aunque sabía que había profesores que impedirían que se hiciera realmente daño, estaba muy alto. Y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, así que se encaminó hacia allí.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Sus movimientos no eran muy bruscos y estaba sonriendo. Las piezas encajaron perfectamente dentro de su cabeza con un "click": Malfoy no estaba mas lejos de caerse que él.

Había hecho trampas y la snitch ya no estaba a su alcance. El resto del partido había sido algo desastroso para Harry. Solo podía pensar en que Malfoy era un tramposo, un jodido tramposo. Una persona en la que no se puede confiar, que le había engañado. Y cuando, por primera vez en su historia, Malfoy atrapó la pelota antes que él, Harry solo quería golpearle. Quitarle aquella sonrisa presuntuosa de la cara.

- ¡Potter, eres un blando!- se había burlado con la snitch entre sus dedos y riendo.

Harry había decidido que fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba con Malfoy, tenía que acabar allí y entonces. Como había pensado en un primer momento: el asunto del carácter podía rebatir a cualquier otra cosa buena que tuviera. ¿Qué más daba que su cabello brillara cuando el sol se reflejaba en él si lo único que quería hacer cuando abría la boca era darle una paliza?

Había sido una mala idea desde el principio, solo que se había dejado seducir por las palabras de esperanza de Hermione.

Así pues, durante la siguiente semana Harry no volvió a escribirle ninguna nota ni a fijarse en él. Estaba taciturno y gruñón. Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta, ¡hasta Ron se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba!

- ¿Qué tal te va con los pergaminos?- le preguntó el viernes por la noche Hermione, de manera casual, en la Sala Común. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. No se había vuelto a acordar de ellos hasta entonces.

- No lo he mirado- confesó después de un par de segundos.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

Harry hizo un gesto vago antes de contestar: - Ya no me interesa- Hermione arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Qué ya no te interesa?- preguntó Ron acercándose a ellos, curioso. Harry se maldijo en voz baja-. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Harry no pudo evitar oír un tono de molestia en su voz y sintió un deje de culpabilidad. Hermione le miró, expectante.

- Me gustaba alguien. Ya no- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No será porque perdiste, verdad?- preguntó Hermione con malicia. A Harry no podría importarle menos perder un partido, a veces ocurría. Era inevitable-. ¿Juega al Quidditch?

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

- ¿De quién estamos hablando?- demandó Ron, enfadado.

Harry suspiró e hizo un gesto para que lo olvidaran, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en él. ¿Querían que confesara? Estaba bien, confesaría. Pero que luego no lloraran. Tomó aire un par de veces y bajó la mirada.

- Draco Malfoy- reconoció al fin en voz baja.

* * *

Harry huyó de Ron y Hermione como de la peste

. Sentía sus miradas de incredulidad y de confusión todavía sobre él. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, aliviado de ver que el dormitorio estaba vacío. Sabía que no tardarían mucho rato en seguirle, así que abrió su baúl en busca de su capa de invisibilidad.

Quería huir de todo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar allí el pergamino aún enrrollado. Cogió la capa y se la pasó por los hombros, pero cuando ya se había dado la vuelta cambió de opinión. Malfoy era un imbécil integral, pero... ¿le habría dicho algo? La idea hizo que sintiera un leve desasosiego. Casi deseaba que le hubiera escrito, solo para poder restregárselo a Ron y a Hermione. Que vieran que no era un monstruo... Aunque él mismo lo creyera.

Quitó el el lazo rojo y desenrrolló el pergamino. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba. ¡Le había escrito! Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de comenzar a leerlo.

"Gracias por los ánimos, creo que no lo hubiera hecho sin ti. ¿Por qué no hablamos algún día? Aún no sé quién eres. Podríamos quedar y celebrar mi victoria, ¿el próximo sábado en Hogsmeade?

Hoy no he tenido noticias tuyas... ¿estás bien?

Espero no haberte asustado. No hace falta que hablemos si no quieres, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Oye, entiendo que no quieras saber de mi. Sé que he hecho cosas horribles y no me merezco... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No sé qué habrás oído pero... ¿ha cambiado tanto? Yo... yo solo era un crío, ¿de acuerdo? Te tomaste muchas molestias para ignorarme ahora. Podríamos hablar. Ya no soy el mismo.

No creas que me rendiré tan facilmente."

Harry se encontró deseando que así fuera. Aunque, claro, una molesta vocecilla le dijo que eso era porque no sabía quién era. Aún así, decidió no rendirse. O, por lo menos, no tan pronto. Malfoy había demostrado tener algo de coraje.

Pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil. De mala manera, apoyado sobre su cama, escribió en un pedazo de pergamino: "No ganaste limpiamente. Hiciste trampas". Era la segunda nota que mandaría con las lechuzas del colegio, a altas horas de la noche. Pero se sentía culpable por haberlo ignorado durante aquella semana y decidió que no podía esperar a la mañana siguiente..

* * *

Harry le había enseñado el pergamino a Ron y a Hermione, con una nueva frase: "Quería ganar, pensaba que tú también. Lo siento". Esta vez ninguno de los dos puso alguna objeción a que se tratara de Malfoy, tomando una postura más neutral, aunque Harry aún podía ver sus miradas cargadas de culpa.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Hermione devolviéndole el pergamino. Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ese hurón debería estar agradecido de que quieras ir con él!- bufó Ron.

- ¡Ay, Ron!- le riñó Hermione suavemente-. Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿verdad?- se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes estar mandándole notitas toda la vida. Eventualmente tendrás que decírselo.

- Eventualmente- concedió Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

- Cuanto antes mejor- replicó Hermione de manera firme. Ron volvió a bufar.

Por un segundo Harry se preguntó si Hermione le estaba alentando a que le pidiera salir a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry estaba tan nervioso que se podría haber subido por las paredes. Apenas había podido dormir por la noche y se había levantado prácticamente de un salto en cuanto había empezado a oír movimiento por el dormitorio. Ni siquiera las miradas de incredulidad de Ron le podrían haber bajado de su nube. La noche anterior, después de mandarle como disculpa un caro paquete de dulces de Hogsmeade, Draco había vuelto a escribir en el pergamino. "Gracias, son mis favoritos, ¿cómo lo supiste? Disculpas aceptadas" y, un par de horas después, se había añadido un par de líneas que habían hecho que sintiera un nudo en el estómago. "Ya sé quién eres. Creo que también me gustas. Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?".

Podría volverse a alzar Voldemort que no sería capaz de quitarle la ilusión de la promesa de aquel domingo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando se miró al espejo Harry intentó peinarse. O, por lo menos, que su mata de cabello fuera algo presentable. Incluso comprobó su aspecto un par de veces antes de salir del baño, con su uniforme escolar.

Después de asegurarse tres veces que Malfoy se dirigía a desayunar, Harry se encaminó hacia allí seguido por Ron y Hermione. Ella, al menos, le había lanzado una tímida mirada llena de ánimos.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, se lo encontró de frente y no pudo evitar sonreír con anticipación. Solo tendría que dar un par de pasos y saludarle. Era fácil, se dijo, al ver como sus dos amigos se separaban de él para sentarse. Harry reunió todo su valor y se dirigió hacia él.

Malfoy lo miró. Se notaba que estaba contento. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al verlo acercarse y Harry abrió al boca para responder al saludo. Parecía tan tranquilo que Harry no pudo evitar ponerse tan nervioso. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Sería delante de todo el mundo? Oh, dios, por favor, que no fuera delante de todo el mundo.

- Ho...

- ¡Draco!- una chica de Slytherin un par de años menor que ellos, se colgó de pronto de uno de los brazos de Malfoy. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña oscura y una sonrisa cantarina.

Malfoy la miró y levantó la comisuras de la boca en una media sonrisa. Harry vio a cámara lenta como se inclinaba y la besaba suavemente y le acariciaba una mejilla. Como salían del Gran Comedor cogidos del brazo, sin mirarle ni una vez.

Lentamente, se arrastró a su mesa. Aunque ya no tuviera hambre.

* * *

Harry no hizo nada durante aquel día más que mirar el Mapa del Merodeador, tirado en su cama. Viendo como la etiqueta "Draco Malfoy" iba a todas partes con la de "Astoria Greengrass". Los veía en su cabeza: cogidos de la mano caminando por la orilla del lago, comiendo el uno del plato del otro, Astoria acariciándole el pelo mientras él se refugia en su regazo... Era un estúpido y se había dejado engañar. Y ahora estaba enfermo de su propia fantasía.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que era Harry Potter el que mandaba notitas de amor, o algo así, a Draco Malfoy? Había sido un idiota por pensar que lo había adivinado.

Se debatía entre dejarlo con una de las hermanas Greengrass, aparentemente feliz, o confesar. No creía que pudiera dormir con el pensamiento de que él había creado aquella pareja. Ya no quería verlo sonreír, nunca más. No si era porque aquella niñita estaba rondándole.

Hermione había intentado hablar con él. Ron había sonreído ampliamente durante un par de segundos y luego había puesto su mejor cara de póker. Poco le podía importar ya a Harry lo que pensaran: no había llegado a saltar y ya se había estrellado. Ahora solo tendría que recoger sus pedazos.

- Harry, compañero, ¿te apetece una partida de Snap Explosivo?- preguntó dubitativo Ron desde el quicio de la puerta.

- No- contestó secamente Harry, deseando que se marchara por donde había venido.

- ¿Y una de ajedrez?

- Lárgate, Ron- replicó molesto. Oyó como suspiraba.

- Joder, Harry. Venga ya- asomó su pecosa cara entre las cortinas de la cama-. Yo no quería que pasara esto, ¿de acuerdo? Yo solo... Por las barbas de Merlín, es que es Malfoy- se dejó caer a su lado, cansado-. Es un idiota traicionero y cobarde.

Harry no se lo negó, simplemente cerró el mapa y lo miró fijamente.

- Entiendo que... No, no lo entiendo, ¡no me entra en la cabeza! Pero puedo aceptarlo- añadió en voz baja-. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que te quedes así por él.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- respondió al fin Harry.

- Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones: o arreglas el malentendido con una de esas notitas vuestras o... O bajas y te echas un Snap Explosivo conmigo y los chicos. Seamus tiene una botella de hidromiel- Ron se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse-. No hace falta decir cuál de las dos opciones prefiero.

Harry miró el reloj que le habían regalado los padres de Ron hacía un par de cumpleaños y suspiró. Aún faltaba algo más de una hora para el toque de queda. Podría ir tranquilamente hasta la lechucería y mandarlo sin un poco de suerte, el asunto Greengrass no duraría ni un día más.

- Creo que voy a arreglar el malentendido- decidió al fin.

- No se merece que te molestes tanto por él- negó con la cabeza melodramáticamente-. Cuando termines, ven a jugar un rato, anda.

* * *

Harry subió de dos en dos las escaleras directo a la lechucería, con la nota en la mano. Veía algo de luz al final del pasillo y no iba a permitir que el desasosiego de aquella tarde le volviera a invadir. Ron tenía razón, podía arreglarlo u olvidarlo todo. Y había decidido no olvidar. Le gustaba el Malfoy que sonreía, animado. El que se preocupaba porque hacía una semana que no tenía noticias suyas. Y el que se mostraba determinado a saber cómo se encontraba o quién era. Y si para conseguirlo tenía que aguantar al Malfoy llorón y tramposo, ¡lo haría!

Pasó por el lado de un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que lo miraron con interés y saludaron a coro. Harry las ignoró sin maldad. Ya tendría tiempo de saludarlas después.

Entró en la lechucería y cientos de ojos se giraron hacia él. Lechuzas grandes, pequeñas, búhos y algún que otro animal exótico le miraron, curiosos. Había una chica allí, atando una carta a una de las aves del colegio.

Una chica con el cabello largo y oscuro y el uniforme de Slytherin. Astoria Greengrass. Harry no había planeado encontrársela y una infinidad de posibilidades se agolparon en su mente. Podría echarle en cara haber engañado a Malfoy, insinuar que solo era una cazafortunas o algo peor. Pero todo le sonaba algo ridículo en sus labios y decidió ignorarla.

Buscó con la mirada a la lechuza que había encargado las otras veces que le llevara sus mensajes a Draco y le hizo un gesto para que bajara desde su pequeño atril. El ave aleteó sus pesadas plumas y descendió en un vuelo limpio hasta posarse en su brazo. Le dio la pequeña nota, que atrapó con su pico.

- Lleva esto a...- Harry se calló de golpe. Astoria seguía allí y le miraba con curiosidad. Harry intentó ignorarla, nervioso. Ella dio un paso hacia él, con la varita en mano-. ¿Qué se supone que haces, Greengrass?- gruñó deslizando su mano hasta su varita, alerta.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡eras tú!- Harry tragó con dificultad saliva. Oh, mierda.

- ¿Qué era yo el qué?- intentó hacerse el inocente, pero la lechuza que tenía en su brazo le delataba: un trozo de pergamino doblado que rezaba "Draco" parecía ser toda la prueba que Greengrass necesitaba.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo- Greengrass giró bruscamente la cabeza, se oían de fondo la voz de las dos Hufflepuffs que habían salido hacía un par de segundos y sus pasos-. Eras tú el que le mandaba notitas de amor a Draco- mostró sus dientes, blancos y delineados en una sonrisa macabra. Harry negó levemente con la cabeza, asustado. Se sentía desnudo y vulnerable frente a su mirada acusadora.

- Yo no le he mandado nada a Malfoy- replicó, intentando matizar su nombre con un gesto de desdén. Aún así, le arrebató a la lechuza la nota.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pone ahí, Potter?- Harry escondió el trozo de pergamino tras su espalda, como si ocultarlo pudiera borrarle la memoria a la chica-. Qué patético eres, Potter. Enamorado del chico que ha hecho tu vida imposible en Hogwarts.

- Yo... - ¿Enamorado?-, no... ¿Esto?- su voz sonaba algo aguda, carraspeó intentando mantenerse impasible mientras le enseñaba la nota-. Oh, vamos, Greengrass, solo era una broma- rajó el pergamino intentando parecer impasible.

- Entonces déjale en paz- exigió guardando su varita.

- Eso, Potter. Déjame en paz- Harry dio un respingo. En la entrada de la lechucería estaba Malfoy, enfundado en una gruesa bufanda y un gorro de lana, con una carta en sus dedos enguantados. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida, en un claro gesto de molestia-. Y tú, Greengrass, podrías aplicarte el cuento.

Se dio media vuelta, marchándose por donde había venido. Greengrass jadeó, incrédula.

- ¡Espera, Draco!- salió corriendo detrás de él hasta el quicio de la puerta. Giró su bonito rostro hacia Harry, con un gesto de angustia-. Eres idiota, Potter.

Harry asintió levemente. En efecto, era un idiota.

* * *

Harry abrió sin muchos ánimos el paquete que acababa de recibir, en medio del Gran Comedor. Era del tamaño de un puño, envuelto en papel marrón y no estaba firmado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. A su lado, Hermione lo miró con curiosidad mientras que Ron engullía el desayuno.

Rasgó el papel y se encontró una pequeña caja de madera fina, algo tosca. Abrió la tapa con cautela, desde que finalizó la guerra había recibido toda clase de presentes. Algunos muy bien intencionados. Otros, en absoluto.

Dentro solo había cientos y cientos de tiras de pergamino. Harry metió la mano, pensando que su función sería proteger de golpes algún objeto. Pero no había nada más.

- Harry, ¿esa no es tu letra?- preguntó Hermione cogiendo una de las pequeñas tiras de papel.

- Oh- comprendió de golpe. Allí estaban, tiras y tiras de pergamino que había mandado a Malfoy. Cerró la tapa con molestia y suspiró.

- No es muy amable, ¿no?- murmuró Hermione volviendo a su desayuno. Harry giró la cabeza para observar la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy estaba sentado entre Goyle y Parkinson y tenía aspecto de estar realmente enfadado. Las hermanas Greengrass estaban sentadas en la otra punta de la mesa, como si temieran su reacción hacia ellas.

- Está enfadado- intentó exculparlo en vano: ninguno de sus amigos consideraba que Draco Malfoy necesitara una excusa para ser todo lo desagradable que pudiera.

Y durante aquel lunes demostró que era así. Insultó a un par de chicos de cuarto, amenazó a varios Hufflepuffs de primero y quitó puntos indiscriminadamente gracias a su puesto de prefecto. Andaba con la cabeza alta y la varita a mano, como si estuviera en quinto con su placa de Brigada Inquisitorial y se creyera el rey del castillo. Ni siquiera el grupito de quinto que solía hacerle bromas pesadas pudo bajarlo de su pedestal. Los mandó directamente a la enfermería, con una buena maldición mocomurciégalo a cada uno que podría haber hecho quedar mal a la mismísma Ginny.

Harry sabía que esa actitud suya no podría durar demasiado, la profesora McGonagall no aceptaría su comportamiento. Y, a pesar de que volvía actuar como el cabrón desalmado de antes de la guerra, Harry sabía que gran parte de la culpa de que se comportara así recaía en él. No sabía lo que había en su mente, pero se podía imaginar con facilidad las expectativas que podía tener sobre su admirador secreto. Y saber que era él y que, en sus propias palabras, "solo era una broma" no debía de haberle hecho ninguna gracia.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, ya de noche, buscó el pergamino encantado que Hermione le había dado. Estaba hecho jirones y Harry supuso que era el mismo destino que había tenido el original. Con un deje de fastidio, recogió sus pedazos y lo añadió a la cajita. Aún no había pensado que hacer con ella.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y Malfoy ya había sufrido las consecuencias de su comportamiento. Aún así, ni siquiera una detención para toda la semana con Filch pareció bajarle los humos. Harry había intentado ignorarlo del todo, pensando que quizá sería lo mejor para ambos. Pero Parkinson estaba allí otra vez, a su lado, siseándole palabras envenenadas y Harry no descansaba tranquilo.

A pesar de todo lo que pensaba de Malfoy, entre esos calificativos nunca había aparecido la palabra "malo" o "despiadado": no solo no había matado a Dumbledore sino que los accidentes que había provocado parecían haberle afectado especialmente, tampoco les había entregado a Voldemort y había intentado detener la pelea de la Sala de los Menesteres. Parkinson, sin embargo, ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando había intentado azuzar a sus compañeros para que lo apresaran.

Harry se había dedicado a observarlo durante sus horas de castigo con el conserje el día anterior. No podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, simplemente no podía. Si, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora el orgullo de Malfoy tenía que estar dolido y herido. No era como si esperara que se le fuera a lanzar al cuello y a devorarle la boca, pero al menos quería subsanar el daño causado.

Y todo por una maldita nota que jamás debería haber escrito.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se pasó por los hombros la capa de invisibilidad y corrió a esperarle cerca de la entrada de Slytherin. No le importó la mirada de pena de Ron ni las protestas de la Dama Gorda. Se cruzó dos veces con el odioso gato de Filch de camino, pero bajo la capa nada tenía que temer.

Se quedó esperando cerca del Gran Comedor, apoyado en una pared, jugando con la vieja varita de Malfoy. Había pensado en devolvérsela, quizá así fuera menos hostil. Se quedó allí, quieto, durante algo más de quince minutos, hasta que él apareció.

Harry se incorporó y esperó hasta que se le acercara. No había pensado en hacer una entrada especialmente triunfal, pero tampoco quería darle un susto y que huyera.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Harry dio un pequeño salto, ¿lo había visto?

- Estaba preocupada, es tarde- Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Pansy Parkinson vestida con una bata rosa. Malfoy bufó con desagrado.

- No necesito que me rondes, Pansy. Ya sé cuidarme- ella miró al suelo y suspiró pesadamente.

- Vamos, Draco, no te pongas difícil.

Él apretó la mandíbula y gruñó algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír. Parkinson alargó una de sus manos y acarició las suyas.

- Siempre te lo he dicho, tú y yo contra el mundo- se acercó aún más y Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio que no hizo falta. Malfoy la apartó con un leve empujón.

- Y yo ya te he respondido, Pansy. No.

Ella se recompuso lo mejor que pudo: - Pues corre con San Potter- levantó los brazos con un expresión exasperada, antes de girarse para volver a su Sala Común. Malfoy gimió levemente, como si le hubiera dolido la respuesta de Parkinson.

Se dejó caer en un pequeño banco cercano y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Harry dudó un par de segundos y se sentó a su lado. Un leve crujido debió alertar a Malfoy, porque giró su cabeza, con los ojos como platos y pálido, hacia él.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Pansy?

- No soy Pansy- murmuró después de un par de segundos-. Soy Harry.

Malfoy abrió aún más los ojos y jadeó de sorpresa. Se levantó de un salto y lo buscó con la mirada, con la varita en mano.

- ¿Po... Potter?- preguntó con voz temblorosa al aire, moviendo sus ojos grises por todas las mazmorras-. Potter- se reafirmó-, si no quieres perder puntos para tu casa más te vale volver a la torre Gryffindor, ya.

- Solo quiero hablar- murmuró Harry, intentando no pensar lo ridícula que sonaba aquella amenaza después de la guerra.

- Que pena, porque yo no quiero escucharte.

Harry tomó aire lentamente antes de continuar hablando: - Solo quiero disculparme- añadió con voz esperanzada. Malfoy arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Que te jodan, Potter- replicó dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de Slytherin. Harry alargó la mano y lo agarró, impidiéndole continuar. Malfoy jadeo con sorpresa al ver como su brazo aparecía de la nada, flotando en el aire-. De acuerdo- gruñó mientras apartaba su brazo de un manotazo-. ¿Y de qué quieres disculparte? ¿De ser retorcido, patético?

- No...- Harry suspiró con fuerza-. Siento haberle dicho eso a Greengrass, yo... ummm... noeraunabroma.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no era una broma- susurró Harry envalentonado, dando un paso hacia Malfoy. Él se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, al oír sus pisadas.

- Ya, claro.

- Nada de lo que te mandé tenía segundas intenciones, yo solo... - Harry se mordió el labio dubitativo. Si daba ese paso no podría echarse atrás, ¿verdad? Malfoy tenía la nariz arrugada y una expresión rara en la cara-. Mira, yo solo...- Harry se echó hacia atrás la capucha invisible. Si iba a decirlo lo haría bien-. Yo solo quería que sonrieras. No sé, parecías tan alicaído a principio de curso- se rascó la cabeza dubitativo.

- Prueba con otra excusa, Potter. Tú lo que querías era dejarme en ridículo, pero la medio cerebro de Astoria te cortó la broma, ¿verdad? Pues entérate, Potter, no ha funcionado. Supéralo. Se acabó.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse y Harry suspiró. Giró sobre sí misma la varita entre sus dedos ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¡Malfoy, espera!

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Te he traído tu varita, quería devolvértela- Malfoy abrió los ojos llenos de escepticismo al ver su vieja varita allí tendida hacia él.

- ¿Por qué?- Malfoy no esperó y con expresión desconfiada se la arrebató sin miramientos-. Esto no cambia nada.

- Porque me gustas- respondió Harry sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que podía oírlo. Malfoy se quedó rígido un par de segundos, sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor-. Porque no mentía en esas notas. Porque... porque me preocupo por ti.

- Ya, claro.

Malfoy volvió a girarse y Harry decidió lanzar una última estocada. Si después de eso no funcionaba, estaba decidido a retirarse.

- Porque me prometiste que no te rendirías tan facilmente- Malfoy se paró bruscamente, pero no se volteó. Simplemente se quedó allí quieto-. Mira, sé que probablemente no sea tu tipo o lo que sea, pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Me he tomado muchas molestias para que todo acabe sin más. Querías conocerme, aquí estoy. Querías llevarme a Hogsmeade, en dos semanas hay una visita.

Malfoy murmuró algo demasiado bajo como para que lo oyera.

- ¿Qué?

- Debes saber que todo lo que se acerca a mí acaba quemado- repitió muy lentamente. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó con sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba que sí?-. No será bueno para tu reputación- añadió, algo más alto alto-. Y tus amigos me odian. Granger tiene escrito en el brazo Sangresucia, uno de los Weasleys está muerto y otro desfigurado. Os he insultado, hechizado y delatado tantas veces...

Malfoy se calló de golpe. A lo lejos se oían unos pasos intermitentes y una voz carrasposa: - Venga, Señora Norris, ¿dónde dices que están esos alumnos fuera de la cama?

Harry no se lo pensó mucho y cubrió a Malfoy con la capa de invisibilidad, arrastrándolo hasta una pared. El ruido irregular de los andares del conserje inundaron las mazmorras. A Harry le pareció que tardó una eternidad en desaparecer, una eternidad silenciosa e incómoda. Solo cuando el sonido desapareció fue realmente consciente de la situación.

Malfoy, que le sacaba media cabeza, estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de su cara, con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado por la proximidad. Su aliento chocaba levemente contra su cara, olía a chocolate y zumo de calabaza. La idea de besarle era demasiado atractiva como para dejarlo ir y, sin pensarlo mucho, le atrajo hacia sí.

Fue solo un roce de labios, dubitativo. Una pregunta silenciosa. Harry se separó, algo avergonzado; Malfoy gimió en una leve protesta y le volvió a atraer hacia sí.

Harry tenía un problema, y uno bien gordo. Era insoportable, resabiado, vanidoso, rubio y más molesto que un grano en el culo. Pero besaba de muerte. Y tenía una de las mejores sonrisas del mundo.

**Fin**.


End file.
